Jigoku Cho: Hell Butterfly
by aries31
Summary: Two years after the Winter War, Szayel makes a "deal with the devil," and returns to the world of the living. In order to remain out of hell, he must fall in love and be loved in return within a year. Szayel does not believe in the love. However, he senses the spiritual pressure of Ishida-Kun and things become complicated as he finds himself in the lives of his former enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Jigoku Cho: Hell Butterfly**

**BLEACH** does not belong to me

I am following canon, for the most part, up to Aizen's capture. However, Ichigo has never lost his powers and the Full bringer arcs etc. never happened. Life has been rather peaceful in the last two years after the Winter War for the gang. Now the main characters are 18/19 years old and in college.

* * *

**Part One: A Fool's Bargain**

* * *

"Paradise was made for tender hearts; hell, for loveless hearts,"- **Voltaire**

"It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world,"-**Chaos Theory**

* * *

Once upon a time there was order in the universe.

A simple system that comprised of five realms: World of the Living, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, domain of the Soul King, and the Underworld.

There was balance between the citizens of each world, and each had their purpose. The living died, Hollows ate, the Shinigami provided order, the Soul King guided, and hell punished the sinful. Veles smiled, revealing his curved fangs…_yes, we do provide an excellent service of punishment around here._

A single ex-Shinigami nearly destroyed the fragile threads that bound the realms together. His ambition and arrogance almost obliterated a system that had been in place for thousands of years. Of course it would be a soul reaper that would bring the universe to the edge of chaos; Shinigami were such prideful and pitiful creatures. Seeing themselves as gods of death…they never met the true God of death and hell!

A God that has been here since the beginning of time and will remain even when everything else turns to dust. Here to remain, alone, to punish the wicked for eternity.

_It's not like they come to visit me in hell. Perhaps the lack of the communication between me and the rest of the realms is the reason why Shinigami have forgotten my power and strayed from their true purpose. The Underworld seems to be beneath their notice even if it is my responsibility to clean up their mess._ Aizen Souske's actions had consquences for all the realms, specifically his creations.

His abominations, more like it…impure mixtures of Hollow and Shinigami. Monsters that were never supposed to exist and be given breathe. Arrancars had existed before, but that had been a very rare development and their masks were never broken to this extent. They still remained Hollows. The arrancars, especially the Espada, which had been manufactured through the use of the hogyoku, were not true Hollows anymore. Where could their spirits go? Most of them had committed horrific crimes during their lives as humans, so it made sense for their souls to come to Veles, the guardian of the Underworld.

At first, Veles thought that their presence in hell was the act of the natural order trying to fix itself. He decided that arrancars should be sent to be drawn and quartered for the first centaury of their torture. Being ripped apart and then the horror of being healed again to perfection only to endure another round of torment was a good introduction to the methods of hell. Yet…as time wore on (as it always did) Veles began to have doubts.

He was not one to have such misgivings.

There was no rule book on the ruling of the Underworld; Veles had to rely on his instincts and his understandings of the balance he was required to help maintain. Every time he passed the chambers that held the dead members of the Espada, the God of death heard such…human emotions in their screams. Despair, loneliness, rage….

One had a code of honor.

One understood the meaning of the "heart."

One realized that perfection was not a reasonable goal and he was not in fact a perfect being.

Hollows only know gnawing hunger and the wicked only know emptiness._ These souls are…different._

Once upon a time they were simply human souls. Life throw her twisted obstacles at them and after death they had become Hollows. Natural. Then the Aizen had stepped in, and gave them immense power at a cost of their freedom. They become warriors in his crusade but in the process that transformed them into arrancars; these few had regained a part of their humanity. Should they have to pay for their master's sins while he remained immortal?

Veles was never one for quick action, but the more he pondered the more uneasy he become of the Espada's presence in his realm.

A few days ago, Veles had finally reached a conclusion.

A mistake had been made. A mistake that would eventually lead to chaotic destruction unless he found a way to rectify it. It was his duty to restore balance and provide brutal justice. Not like anyone thanked him afterwards.

Veles straightened himself on his throne, made out of black marble. His servants, a rather brainless and speechless bunch, threw a corpselike figure on the polished granite floor. The figure's fine white clothing had been reduced to rags, barely covering the man's body. Parts of his skin had been flayed while other areas of his flesh showcased third-degree burns. Chunks of his hair had been ripped out and the rest had become heavily matted with dried blood. There were deep claw marks on the man's back and millions of scars underneath the fresh gashes that were dripping with blood. The soul carried a stench of decay, filth, death, and infection around him like perfume. All of the souls in his realm were just like this.

Hell was a true democracy, after all.

"Szayel Aporro Granz," Veles bellowed.

The former Octava remained comatose. Veles swung his scaly tail, which started from the end of his humanoid torso, and slapped Szayel's face. It woke him up.

"What the hell… do…you want?" Szayel managed to lift his head up and prop himself up on his elbows. He pushed back his glasses on his beaky nose, and then the once proud Octava began to shake since he realized who he was speaking to.

"Such insolence…I thought we burned that out of you a year ago. Never mind. You and I have business to discuss. A deal that I can offer only once to a soul."

"A deal?" Szayel's orange eyes burned with interest.

"A deal…an experiment…it does not really matter how you label it. But then again, you like experiments."

"Not when I am the test subject," Szayel mumbled.

"Well, it's this or you will remain here for forever with no chance of getting out. You have already been here for two seasons…how much longer will your mind last before it becomes consumed by the misery and pain of this world?"

There was no response from the pink-haired man.

"I can give you a year in the World of Living. You will only have limited powers and you will be required to kill a hundred Hollows every month as a way to make sure that you do not engage in mischief. If…" Veles paused, "during the year you manage to fall in love and be loved in turn then enough of your humanity will be returned to your soul. I can't bring you back if that happens. Succeeding here will also allow me to offer this deal to your companions."

"Love does not exist…it is only a "feeling" that inferior humans have due to a biochemical reaction in the brain. And why would I be interested in regaining my humanity…it will not bring me more power. It will only weaken me," Szayel rambled on as he attempted to run his fingers through his hair.

"Don't test my patience, Szayel Aporro Granz," Veles hissed, "Should I start preparing the instruments for the blood oath ritual that is needed to close this "deal" or do you propose having your liver ripped from your body every day. **Forever**."

* * *

**November 1****st****: 12:00 AM, Dia de Los Muertos **

Szayel arrived on the edge of a park, without a trace of his former wounds. Except for a single scar wrapped around his left wrist.

_Love and humanity…such plebian concepts…I am only here to enjoy my last breath of freedom before I am forced into the open waiting arms of the Underworld again. _

* * *

**Veles:** is the name of an old pagan god in Russian mythology, who was the god of the dead and responsible for the underworld. He will be back later on in the story.

**Dia de Los Muertos:** Day of the Dead, the boundary between the living and the dead is thin on the 1st and 2nd of November.

R&R if you want me to continue with this story!

Cheers,

Aries31


	2. Chapter 2

BLEACH does not belong to me in any shape or form, though I did just buy season 1 :)

* * *

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here,"**- William Shakespeare**

"Now is the time for all good men to run like hell,"**- Craig Bruce**

* * *

**November 1****st****: 12:17 AM, Dia de Los Muertos**

Szayel let the moonlight caress his skin, as he flew through the air to land on the next rooftop. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and he could not believe he had forgotten how delicious a sensation that the cold wind could provide. Oh, the joys of being alive again and free. Sweet, splendid freedom!Szayel let himself howl at the nearly full moon; two years he had been rotting away and chained to torment. _A little animalist behavior is completely acceptable under the circumstances._ Once he felt that his vocal cords could not take it anymore, he licked his lips and crouched down on the rooftop. Letting his eyes scan his surroundings, Szayel concluded that he was in a residential area of the city.

A place where humans lived.

_Humans._

A small smirk crossed the pink haired man's face. It was easy to sniff out their pitifully puny souls. Even when he first became a hollow, he found human prey… _disgusting._ Their smell was overly pungent and most of their souls had the taste of chalk. To top it off, they were not even a challenge to kill. All they seemed to do when faced with immediate death was to cry and beg.

Szayel had to admit that he enjoyed it when a human would give him a full throated scream; a reminder of his power. It always tickled his fancies to be a monster, to be hated.

Some of his victims annoyingly tried to struggle… but soon the fight would go out of them once their brains understood the fact that they were going to die.

_Burning sapphires…silver glasses glinting in the light…_

_Except for one…who had been too damn stubborn to die. No matter what I threw at him, his eyes still remained consumed by glowing flames. Damned Quincy._

Szayel shook his head at the memories that seemed to be flooding back of his last battle. He did not want to remember his past. Here, the present was what he should be focused on. Hueco Mundo was forever closed to him; immediately, upon his arrival he attempted to open a garganta and…nothing happened. The World of the Living was to be his new home. A place that he had not returned to in more than a century.

_And I have to share it with these inferior creatures. Not like most will be able to sense my presence or see me. I will be without my lab, and nothing to entertain me…though I feel that grotesque monstrosity of a captain ransacked it after he killed me. _

_I doubt that guardian of the Underworld will approve of me experimenting on the human population… not like I would learn anything of value._

Szayel had read the signs around the small city. This was the Karakura Town that Aizen-sama wanted to sacrifice in order to produce the oken. The presence of the higher ranked Espada in hell, and been a tip off that things had not gone as planned. There was not much time to chit-chat while being tortured. Therefore, Szayel's knowledge of what happened after he died was minimal. What did that matter? Aizen had promised to give them purpose and power if they followed him. Szayel had gone along with it, the chance of increasing his power was appealing, even it meant kowtowing to shinigami. At least for a little while…until the tables were turned.

In end, Aizen had been the ultimate manipulator. All the Espada were tools. Once the tool was broken than it was left behind. On top of being killed by the revolting captain, allowing himself to be used in such a manner finally made Szayel see that he was deluded. There were many creatures in the universe that he was superior than…but there were many that were better than him.

A scathing realization… that he was indeed fallible. Yet, it was this epiphany that would allow him to improve in this second chance at life. A more clear mind could only be a benefit, as he dealt with the consquences of his agreement.

The terms of the deal had been idiotic…Szayel examined his wrist again. The scar, on his otherwise flawless skin, was a reminder of the time he had left. Once a day had passed, a minuscule sliver was to be healed until there was nothing left to repair. He would enjoy his freedom…and find a way to prolong it. Love and becoming human could not be the only way to be free of the threat of the Underworld.

There have to be other options…

Szayel remained on that rooftop, trying to ponder what was to be his next step. Until there was a change in the local atmosphere, a spiritual pressure that seemed familiar…

In the distance, Szayel had sensed the presence of five Hollows. _Small-fry_. Whatever was secreting this spiritual energy, had done a proficient job in suppressing it. But they could not hide their power completely from his skilled senses. It was coming closer…

_Closer_…

_Closer_…

But all Szayel could see in the street below him was a young male carrying a sack. Nothing special: a specimen of slight build, dark hair… Szayel leaned forward and spied a pair of silver glasses. The reistaiu that he sensed, along with this appearance could only add up to one thing…

Szayel flung his head back and let his pink hair fly free. He put his hand to his mouth, to suppress his usual maniacal laughter. Oh, this was just _too_ good. The Gods were finally showing him some favor tonight.

"Quincy," Szayel whispered to himself as he began to move to follow the young male.

_Little Ishida-kun, why are you out so late? You should know better. Demons and monsters thrive in the darkness of the midnight hour. Perhaps I should reeducate you on this matter. _

Remaining in the shadows, Szayel creped from one building to another. Always having an eye on his prey. At first glance, it appeared that the Quincy was oblivious to his presence. Yet, his movements were slowing. As Szayel moved closer, he should see those blue eyes were scanning the area for the sign of a threat.

_Ah, I expect nothing less from a Quincy; of course he can sense me. However, I have to hypothesize that since I was dead, then brought back to life, and having my powers restricted, my energy signature has changed. Yet, there had to be something familiar about my reiatsu still. How could he forget me? I did destroy his stomach after all. _

The young Quincy continued on a few more blocks, and Szayel stalked. Ishida stopped at a small white complex, and began to rummage through his pockets. Taking out a key, Ishida called out into the night, "Hollow, I don't know what game you are playing at…but I am not interested. Show yourself and shed your cowardly skin."

_Now, now that would not be much fun, Ishida-kun. Playing with my prey is the best part. I want you scared. I want those adrenal glands pumping and drenching your system with such delicious chemicals; they are the perfect seasoning. Oh, Ishida-kun…you should stop trying to play the role of a hero and accept your role as a victim. Show me your true feelings; the fear and hatred that are bottled up inside. _

Szayel remained concealed; his energy focused on controlling his own _resiutu_. Ishida paused for a moment and then entered the building. Szayel followed the spark of Ishida's pressure to his own home; a residence on the second floor of the building, with a small balcony attached. Underneath the cover of the branches and leaves of the nearest tree, Szayel crouched and waited for the _perfect_ moment to pounce on his prey.

Szayel had a decent view of the Quincy's home and could see Ishida turning on the light. Then Szayel observed him moving around as he began to put away items that were in the bag. Everything seemed to have a proper place. Organization was a quality that Szayel admired. From his experience, science required it and it was strange to see someone who was not a scientist behaving in such a manner.

Ever since he first met the Quincy, he had concluded that there was something strange, peculiar, and even _special _about him. However, it was hard to determine what exactly made the Quincy that way. Yes, he was the last of his race, and gifted. _What an oxymoron, gifted human._ It could be the fact that even if he cut off all the Quincy's limbs, the young male would still try to fight him. There was just some unknown attribute that made Ishida…intriguing and Szayel just not put his finger on it.

It just made Szayel's scientific curiosity burn more intensely.

Szayel's instincts told him that the only way he could understand the Quincy was to dissect him or eat his soul. He was not quite sure what the consquences would be if he did either of those things. Szayel did not desire to be thrown back to hell or attraction the attention of shinigami.

_But…I can terrorize him, a little bit. He is still my prey, even Grimmjow would agree with me on that account. _

Ishida opened the doors that lead to the balcony. The Quincy ambled into the small outdoor space with his bow in hand. Only a few feet away from Szayel's own hiding spot.

_What a difference two years have made…_

The youth that had come to Hueco Mundo and faced Szayel in his lab had grown up. The slight boy that seemed to be composed only of angles was replaced. Szayel let his eye roam over the archer's body; this Ishida-kun possessed broader shoulders, a more filled in physique, and a new height. His navy locks had been fashioned into a new cut; with one side longer than the other. The Quincy's appearance was still neat, with charcoal grey pants, and indigo sweater. Szayel found himself missing the attractive white outfit; wasn't that the usual uniform of a Quincy?

However, the most important detail was the change in the bow. It was no longer in the shape of a of a spider web made up from electric blue light. It was now in the form of a standard small bow, with a design of blue arrow on its front. A change in bow could only mean an increase in power.

Ishida fingered the string, and pulled back. Spirit arrows flew, at such a speed that Szayel's heightened senses were unable to really see them. Not like the last time they battled, at all. Fortunately, Szayel was not the target. He could hear the death cries of his Hollow brethren in the distance, destroyed from an attack that they could not see coming.

"Damn it, Kurosaki…instead of having a Halloween party you should be patrolling. Especially around this time of the year. Idiot," Ishida muttered to himself as he put away his bow away and returned to his residence.

Ishida's back was turned as he was approaching, what Szayel had determined to be device for food storage. A _perfect_ opportunity. Szayel leaped onto the balcony and walked into the apartment. Ishida, still had not noticed his presence.

"Hello…Quincy."

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed! R&R!

Aries31


	3. Chapter 3

BLEACH nor characters belong to me

Warning-Rated M/T

I orginally wrote this, after two all nighters...sorry for the original's mistakes and is a better verison.

* * *

"Though this be madness, yet there is method,"**- William Shakespeare**

"There's nothing in this world so sweet as love. And next to love the sweetest thing is hate,"**-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

* * *

**November 1st: 12:42 AM, Dia de Los Muertos**

_"Hello…Quincy."_

_That voice…_

Without hesitation, Uryuu dropped the carton of milk that he held in his hand. The white liquid splattered on the floor and the bottom of his pants. Uryuu removed a ginto tube that he put into pants pocket. After returning home, the feeling of being followed had not abated. Preparing that ginto tube seemed to be a good precautionary measure. He spun around to face the invader, and threw the silver tube. Releasing the contained reishi, Uryuu chanted, " A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed! Gritz!"

A white covering with the design of the blue Quincy Cross trapped the Hollow. But if he was right with the identification of this particular demon; those binding ties would not hold for long. Uryuu needed the few moments that the trap would give him. He rapidly sped to the center of the living room and away from the corners of the kitchen area. His bow in hand and with a spirit arrow directly aimed at the bound Hollow.

As expected, hands clawed at the white binding until it was slashed to shreds. One of the figures that haunted Uryuu's nightmares since the aftermath of the Winter War was appearing in the flesh. At a first glance, pink haired Espada did not seem to pose a threat. Szayel Aporro Granz almost looked normal. As Uryuu discovered, it was just a disguise to cover up the deviant and twisted mind that lay cradled in the Octava's cranium.

Uryuu would go to his grave remembering how one of red droplets from Granz' wings had swallowed him whole. The way the muscle walls would move around him; trembling and sucking at his body. How many nights had he woken up screaming because he dreamed that he was left to die in that womblike prison? _Too many to count. _

And the Octava had the audacity to say to him, "Thanks for the feast," when he was finally spat out.

_And you can't forget the creepy voodoo dolls…and what he did to Kurotsuchi Nemu. _

_I know his tactics this time, and though I do not understand how is even standing here. It does not matter. Though the last two years have been peaceful, I have grown as a Quincy warrior. I should have been able to defeat him on my own the last time. Now there are no obstacles in my path to my victory. _

_I will avenge what he did to Abarai and me._

_By the pride of the Quincy, I will destroy this perverted bastard._

When the bindings were completely destroyed, and the Octava stepped forward. Uryuu's eyes narrowed as he focused on his opponent. There was a wide smirk on the pink-haired Hollow's face and a mocking glint in his orange eyes. Szayel wore a similar ensemble to what he wore before. This time the sleeves ended at the elbows and there was no gloves. It showed off the fact that tips of Szayel's fingers were dyed a deep violet and looked like talons. Szayel's zanpakutou remained tied to his hip.

Szayel crossed his arms and broke the tension filled silence first, "Interesting technique…but not very effective, Ishida-kun."

_Still Ishida-kun, really? _

The way this particular foe tried to be so polite at times to compensate for his disturbing comments set Uryuu on edge. Captain Kurotsuchi was a devil but he never tried to cover up his true nature with social conventions.

"So this is the home of a Quincy warrior…rather Spartan. Though I think you over did it with the navy and white color scheme," Szayel pushed back his glasses.

"I doubt that you are here to give me interior design advice, Granz. I suggest that we get to the point and start this…battle," Uryuu tighten his grip on the bow string and adjusted his stance.

"_So impatient_," Szayel paused, "Are you even a little bit curious why I am here?"

"I always thought there was chance that you might come back. In end, it does not matter to me. By my honor as a Quincy, you will stay dead this time," Uryuu released his spirit arrow, and hit Szayel's left arm. _The Octava's main sword arm._

Unlike before when Uryuu released his most powerful attack, and Szayel emerged with a few scratches. There was an actual wound. Blood bloomed from the injury and an actual grimace graced Szayel's face.

"Fucking Quincy," Szayel growled

_Serves him right for trying to sneak up on me in the first place. There is really no sense of honor in Hollows. No matter how human they look. _

Szayel inspected the wound for a second and then drew his zanpakutou with his right hand. In his left hand, a pink sphere began to manifest. A Cero.

"Don't start feeling so high and mighty, Ishida-kun. Deep down in that soul of yours, you know that I am the superior being here."

"That sort of thinking was your downfall last time," Uryuu released several arrows consecutively but Szayel easily blocked them with his sword.

However, that did not bother Uryuu. It was the almost complete cero, in Szayel's left hand that was concerning Uryuu. He would really prefer not to have his apartment destroyed. Uryuu's home was too small for a battle, and a battlefield where there several different heights would give him an advantage. Also, if he could lead Szayel to the hospital, then he had a chance of grabbing some of the Quincy equipment that Ryuuken had locked up. Having a Seele Schneider on hand would be helpful against this particular enemy

If Szayel was really that motivated to track him down in the World of the Living, then he can chase him.

Uryuu fled his apartment, using hirenkyaku. After roughly shoving aside his apartment door, and flashing up the stairs. Uryuu reached the roof of his apartment building. Just as he was about to move to the next building, a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his sweater. The hand easily threw Uryuu to the gravely surface of the flat roof. Before Uryuu could take his next breath, he found his hips pinned by two legs on either side of his body. A zanpakutou with purple hilt was then pressed to his throat. Pair of amber colored eyes was glowing at him in the dark, and filling with disturbing delight at his pain. Szayel was only a few inches away from his face.

The blade was pushed a little to his throat and Uryuu could feel a trickle of blood flowing down his neck.

"Now, now…running away is not very honorable. Especially since we have not even begun with our play," Szayel let off a little huff, "Though it seems that you have gotten faster since last time we _played_."

Szayel leaned in closer and Uryuu could feel a rough tongue lapping up the spilled blood._ My blood._ Uryuu attempted to wiggle away and struggle against the Octava. There seemed to be no chance at freedom from Granz' grasp through the use of physical strength. Uryuu was overpowered.

"Hahahahahaha!" Granz' mocking laughter seemed to boom around him. Uryuu then felt the Octava's cold breath near his ear, "Are you afraid, Ishida-kun? You should be. What do I have to do to make you whimper and beg? Scream?"

Despite all the training Uryuu had put himself since the Winter War, he still managed to be in the same place as before. _Trapped. Useless. Powerless. This is just pathetic. _

"I will never beg or scream, for the likes of you. All I see is a sick monster that I will kill. _Soon_," Uryuu snapped back at Granz.

Szayel grabbed Uryuu's hair hard, "I really don't think so, Quincy."

In retaliation, Uryuu spat in Szayel face.

"Disgusting…inferior…"but Szayel never finished that sentence.

It was gesture of desperation, but Uryuu knew that Szayel would not tolerate being spat on. As predicted, Szayel moved his left arm to wipe away the fluid. In that action, Szayel loosened his hold on his sword with his right hand slightly. It wasn't much but was something.

Uryuu had learned to work with less.

When Szayel moved his left arm, the wound that spirit arrow had created earlier was in a better position. With his free right arm, Uryuu dug his fingers deeply into the wound. Szayel snarled like a werewolf in a horror film. It did not matter. The sword was no longer at Uryuu's throat. Uryuu rolled away; before he managed to get on his feet, he kicked Szayel.

Uryuu regretted that action. It felt like kicking a cinderblock with a bare foot. _I will be feeling that tomorrow._ Despite, feeling a little hobbled, Uryuu gathered reishi to form a blue shield for him to stand on. He rose into the air, and allowed Szayel a moment to rise.

_My tactics were not exactly likely honorable, but who pins an enemy to the ground like that? _Uryuu let out a slight shudder. It just seemed that Szayel had something else on his mind besides killing him. _No more close combat. I can't risk that happening again._

A pink Gran Cero fired in his direction, and Uryuu deftly twisted away in time.

_Let's get this over with. _

Uryuu gathered energy over his shoulder, and struck the pink haired Espada with an arrow that contained a higher concentration of spiritual energy. Blood flowed down Szayel's chest.

Uryuu could hear the Hollow shriek, "Dammit! Dammit! It's ruined now…I don't have a spare."

"Too bad. It seems that you are rather weak without having a lab to control every aspect of the battle in your favor. I suggest that you get to your resurrection form if want to continue living for a little bit longer," Uryuu shouted down at his enemy.

In a flash, Szayel vanished from the rooftop. Uryuu directed the shield to move but in a few seconds Szayel stood before him in midair.

"Don't worry about my well-being, Ishida-kun. I don't need my resurrection form to defeat you," Szayel panted a little before rapidly slashing his zanpakutou across Uryuu's chest.

* * *

**November 1st: 1:02AM, Dia de Los Muertos**

Kisuke was attempting go through the business records of the transactions for October. He had promised himself that he would become organized this year. No more random receipts in cardboard boxes.

_The things that you do when your greatest foe is locked up and there is no longer a threat of war. _

_Not like I want that again, but at least things were interesting. Everything is closed up and we are all supposed to move on with our lives. Accept the joys of peace time._

_Yet, how can I be joyful when where is no peace in my soul? Certain wrongs were righted but guilt rules my heart. I overstepped my bounds as a scientist and innocents have paid for that mistake with their blood. Uryuu. Orihime. Ichigo. Chad. Their blood and innocence cannot be turned. I doubt that even if time travel was possible I would be able to fix my mistakes. _

_And don't get me started on the Visords. _

_Too many things are my responsibility._

The only thing that brings me comfort is snuggling up to a certain _someone_. Honestly_, that's what I should be doing instead of organizing pieces of paper._

Kisuke's certain someone barged into his office. Her deep purple hair damp and loose, while she was attempting to dress herself. Not like Kisuke minded the view… but he knew how Yoruichi detested clothing. Something had to be up.

"Kisuke," she started to tie back her hair, "don't you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Kisuke leaned back in his chair and opened his fan to cover his face.

Yoruichi put her hands on her hips, "Honestly, do I have to spell it out for you? The spiritual pressure of an arrancar since the aftermath of the war is nearby."

"It's being taken care of."

"I have faith in our little rain dragon's abilities…" Kisuke smirked at their own private pet name for Uryuu. Though it would not be too entertaining if Ryuuken ever overheard them calling him, "old dragon."

"…but I sense that he is struggling. It brings up the question if it is an Espada. There were a few deaths that were never confirmed."

"So what are you exactly asking, Yoruichi?"

She leaned over the desk, "I am going to check up on Ishida, if I am not back in five minutes…" her eyebrows furrowed a little.

"I'll be there, don't worry," Kisuke grabbed ahold of her wrist and gave her a slight peck on the hand, "I can't afford to lose you."

An instant later, Kisuke found himself alone in his office. The hazard of having the Goddess of Flash as a paramour.

_It will be a false alarm…it has to be._

* * *

**November 1st: 1:03AM, Dia de Los Muertos**

Uryuu remembered Szayel stating that he was not a very well developed swordsman or had much physical strength compared to the other Espada.

_Bullshit. _

_I know I have weakened him somewhat. More than I ever did in his lab. Yet, I am not even able to attack anymore. All my energies are being focused on my defense. It is becoming more difficult to fend off his blows. _

Uryuu could feel how heavy his sweater was becoming from the saturation of blood. The cuts on his chest were mostly flesh wounds but there were a few areas where he had deeper wounds. Also, there were at least second degrees burns from the balas and ceros that grazed him.

Swooping in from above, Uryuu rained down arrows at Szayel. Despite the rapid use of sonido, several arrows finally managed to hit Szayel. Before Uryuu could enjoy the small victory a hand clasped around his throat. Szayel flipped him around. For the second time during the battle, Uryuu found himself close to the Octava.

"There is so much hate in those eyes of yours…I could just eat them up," Szayel snickered.

"I dare you to try," Uryuu spat back.

Szayel squeezed Uryuu's wounds, making them open wider and bleed more, "Not time yet…this is just a little intermission between acts. I want to watch you crumble before I kill you…"

"Are you _finally_ going to resurrection mode?" Uryuu challenged. It did not made sense to him that Szayel refused to move into his final form. Unless…Szayel couldn't. Uryuu did not understand why that would be. It had to be connected to what Uryuu had observed before. He knew that a Hollow was following him and its reistaiu was familiar; the spiritual signature had been altered in a fashion. Wherever Szayel had been for the last two years had changed him, and his powers were no longer the same.

"As I said before I don't need _to use my full strength_ to kill you, Quincy," Szayel flung Uryuu from his side. Uryuu fell, but before he could use a technique to save himself. Uryuu found himself in the arms of ally.

"Do you have a death wish, Ishida? This is a situation where you call out to your friends instead of trying to uphold the weight of the world by yourself."

"Uh… Yoruichi?"

"Now…stay out my way. You have done enough," Yoruichi put Uryuu down on the roof. Before she could leave him, Uryuu found himself grabbing her leg.

"Something is different about him…his resurrection form, to my knowledge, is something that he can't access," Uryuu whispered.

Yoruichi bent down and rubbed his hair, "Thanks, Ishi-kun."

"Don't call me that," Uryuu responded and she just smiled at him.

The dark skinned woman left his side and flash-stepped to the center of the roof where Szayel waited.

"So Ishida-kun…you now are having a _girl_ fight your battles for you? _So disappointing_."

"If you were as half as smart as you think you are, then you would know better not to call me a girl in _that tone_," Yoruichi flew at Szayel with a blaze of kicks and punches.

It was hard to keep track of Yoruichi's movements. It appeared that Szayel had not prepared himself to fight such a strong melee based warrior. Uryuu let himself smile when he saw Yoruichi deliver a very nasty punch to Szayel's face. _Someone is not going to be aesthetically pleasing tomorrow. _

Szayel continued to fight on for few more minutes. However, when Yoruichi activated her shunko…Szayel finally seemed to be knocked out.

_I just wish it could have been me to deliver those types of blows. I need to be strong enough to fight any type of Hollow. At the moment, I am still not strong enough of a Quincy to truly make my sensei proud. I once vowed that I would become a powerful Quincy to insure everyone's safety from Hollows…I just have so many areas to improve in. Especially in regards to close contact fighting._

Yoruichi did not return to him, but remained at the edge of the roof squatting. Uryuu squinted and could make out another figure, Urahara Kisuke. He was unable to hear the conversation between his unconventional and sometimes unwanted mentors. However, he did see that Szayel was no longer unconscious. Szayel held another cero in his hand, aimed at Yoruichi's back._ What a bastard_…Uryuu waited for Urahara to stop Szayel but he was too engrossed in his conversation to notice the Hollow's movements.

Uryuu's body raced forward. Yoruichi might survive a direct hit. However, it was the principal of the thing to Uryuu. _You do not attack an enemy in that fashion._ He had the chance to protect someone for a change instead of being the abused victim

When the ball of pink light was released from Szayel's hand…it hit Uryuu's flesh.

There were harsh voices screaming all around him, reminding Uryuu of squawking parrots. Before his closed his blue eyes, Uryuu noticed on the neighboring rooftop a figure standing with a silver bow in his hands.

_Ryuuken…you're here to see this?_

"Father…" Uryuu whispered to himself as he sunk into the swirling darkness.

* * *

**November 2nd: 2:35pm, Dia de Los Muertos (Second Day of Holiday)**

When Szayel opened his eyes, all he could see were two icy blue orbs staring back at him. Everything else remained murky. The chill he received from those eyes, made even him frightened for his personal well-being_. _

His own skin was his prized possession, after all.

Szayel recalled the events of the battle. That_ bitch _had interrupted his fight. She had stood between him and his Quincy prey. A man also had joined in and proceeded to trap him in a red net after he blasted the Quincy, had grey eyes.

The other two reeked of shinigami spiritual energy; but this could only be a human standing before him

This was someone_ new_.

As the world came into focus, Szayel noted that his limbs were immobilized and his body forced into a sitting position in a rather uncomfortable chair. _My body must be bound in one of those kidu spells_. It had been humiliating enough to discover mid-battle that his resurrection form had been _restricted_. To top it off, he had been beaten by a _woman_. Now, he was captured. Not exactly what he planned for this night's activities. He knew that Ishida-kun had powerful allies, but Szayel did not expect them to come to his prey's aid.

Shinigami and Quincy were enemies after all. _Why would they come for Ishida-kun in peace time? _

Szayel gazed at the human in front of him. Based on Szayel's understanding of human development, the man was middle-age. In appearance, he looked older than the other two shinigami, with his hair the color of pure silver. Frameless glasses were perched on his nose, and Szayel was forced to admire the man's taste in clothing. The pale grey suit was perfectly tailored to his frame, and accented by a darker blue dress shirt with a matching tie.

A tie with silver Quincy Crosses…

_Another one exists? Oh, this is an interesting development…_

"You are awake," the man spoke with frost in his voice. He moved closer and slapped Szayel across the face. More punches followed, but to Szayel they felt as gentle as the flutter of a butterfly's wing. In fact, Szayel wanted to taunt the elder Quincy with how much he enjoyed his "gentle touch." The ice in the man's eyes stopped Szayel from provoking him any further. It was easy to determine that this man wanted him dead. The only thing preventing the Quincy from releasing his true power… had to be an order.

Szayel understood that frustration very well. How many times had Aizen stopped him from dissecting a specimen? Or when he expressed interest in examining that girl, little Hime-chan? He had been ordered to forget about her and focus on the invaders. It took all his self-control, not to sonido to her chambers and grab her when Ulquiorra was not on guard.

The man stopped. Szayel could see that his hands were bruised and bloody. _Idiot. I may possess a weak hierro compared to the rest of the Espada, but it is enough to hurt you without me lifting a finger._ The Quincy's bloody hands revealed a large silver pentacle, which had been hidden underneath the man's suit jacket.

Leaning over Szayel, the man dangled the pentacle in his face. "This signifies that I am the Last Quincy…I am the one that you should have battled with upon returning to the World of the Living. I am the one with all the inherited powers of my race, Hollow."

"Urahara," the man spat, "wants you alive. That fool does not seem to understand that if you came back from the dead than it will be easy for you to escape from his clutches. When you do make your get away, I suggest that you come after me instead of _that talentless runt_."

Szayel could not help himself. The Quincy was so _transparent_, " The lady doth _protest_ too much, me thinks…_Ishida-kun_ has proved himself worthy of being _my_ prey over and over again. I can assume that he survived my cero? I will have to _rectify_ that situation."

"Don't you dare…" and the elder Quincy materialized a plain silver bow.

"Oh, _Ryuuken_! Shouldn't you be taking a cigarette break…_outside_," a hand grabbed the Quincy's shoulder.

"I hope you know what you are doing…_Urahara_. Hollow scum like that should not be allowed to live," Ryuuken shoved the shinigami aside and left the room.

The man that had captured him with the crimson net; stood before him wearing a very ridicous hat and clogs.

_So this is the legendary Urahara Kisuke, the inventor of the Hogyoku and the only shinigami that Aizen considered a threat to his carefully laid plans? I am not impressed. He dresses worse than a village idiot. _

_What is his motivation for keeping me alive? There is no real practical purpose…unless he wants to study me. I am one of a kind now. Becoming his new lab rat, is not exactly how I planned on living for the next year. _

Urahara leaned his cane against the wall, and then walked over the desk that was covered in a rat's nest of papers. He brought out the desk chair, and placed it across from Szayel. The blonde haired shinigami sat down, and scratched his chin.

He let out a slight chuckle, "It's been awhile since I have seen Ryuuken so…emotional. Then again, one of the fiercest things is a parent's love for their child..."

_Father…Ishida-kun's progenitor. No wonder he was so enraged…he must know every little thing that I have done to his precious son. How delicious…._

"I did not observe this _love_. All that Quincy wants is to preserve his offspring so his line will continue on. It must be difficult with his son always throwing himself in the path of danger. However, if he really cared about his child's well-being then he should have logically stepped in," Szayel stated trying to get a rise out of Urahara.

"The men of the Ishida family…are complicated. But I am not here to discuss the relationships between the Quincy. I am here to discuss your situation…Granz. Do you know who I am?"

"The founder and first president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, and former captain of the 12th Division," Szayel drawled on.

Urahara withdraw a fan from his black coat. He opened the fan, and covered a majority of his face with it, "Pu-lease…there is no need to flatter me. I am just a simple convince store owner now who seems to attract a strange group of people."

"Don't act simple and humble around me. Your performance is lacking dramatic depth! You have me bound-"

"But if you have noticed…your wounds have been healed…and no real harm has come to you since falling into our custody. If anyone from the Soul Society was here,_ believe me_, the situation would be different. Despite the fact that you attempted to kill and maim two people that I consider a part of my family…" Urahara snapped his finger.

Szayel felt the tight binding of spiritual energy releasing his body.

"…I will free you. I have no desire to fight you."

Without hesitation, Szayel stood up, "Releasing me is a major mistake! You must not really care about-"

A mischievous smile crossed Urahara's face, " Go ahead, sonido out of here, Granz. Attack. Destroy. The second you do I will inform the Soul Society of your presence, if they are not aware of your spiritual energy already. I will not chain you and dissect your body but Captain Kurotsuchi will. _And worse. _He will be so_ intrigued_ by the fact you were restored and the last known Espada. I don't think you would want to waste the year that you have to save your soul with him."

_Kurotsuchi would take me captive. I might be strong enough to harm Ishida-kun but I am in no shape to challenge a captain-class shinigami. The Super-Human drug, will be nothing compared to what that freak would do to me if he got his hands on me now._

_Wait, how does Urahara know about my deal?_

Szayel calmed himself down, though internally he wanted to rip out his own hair and then claw the blonde shinigami's face " That's the stick, but where is the carrot? What can you tempt me with to go against my natural instincts?"

"I am the only one who understands the meaning of that scar. It took a couple of hours of research but when I saw it I knew that it meant something. An arrancar of your rank has incredible healing powers… so only something ancient and immensely powerful could have caused that mark."

"You made a deal with the force that governs the Underworld. A deal is offered only if the guardian believes injustice has been carried out against a certain soul and imbalance in the natural order. I am probably the only person that can help and provide you with protection. A gigai, just for you, to completely block out your reistaiu," Urahara explained with his head cradled in his hand, as his grey eyes were studying Szayel.

Szayel crossed his arms, and stared down at other scientist, "What can you possibly gain from helping me? I worked for the other side; though Aizen used me just like anyone else. You should be filled with vengeance."

"Ah, one who walks down the path of revenge will have to dig two graves, Granz. I have never seen you or the other Espada as enemies but souls that became trapped from Aizen's desires. You are a responsibility to me."

Urahara stood up and patted Szayel's back. Szayel attempted to move away from his touch, "If you think about it; since I created the hogukou and then the hogukon created you. I could be your grandfather in a very…untraditional sense."

Szayel's orange eyes widened…_and they say that I am mad….but being here would be better than another round of torture with Kurotsuchi. Logically, it would make sense to stay here and then leave when there is no longer a benefit to me. I could also study the development of two Quincy in depth…_

"Also," Urahara's gaze became more serious. The touch of mirth erased from his face, " I saw what you did for Ishida…when he threw himself between you and Yoruichi. The second before you released the cero, you reduced its power. Otherwise Ishida would have been eviscerated...and dead. However, the strike was to maim and he's perfectly fine…now."

"I mean," Urahara opened his fan again, "Ishida may be your _prey_…but for other reasons than you think. You had so many chances to kill him outright._ Something_ must be stopping you from delivering the killing blow, eh?"

"That's an inane assumption!" Szayel snarled back, "What could I _want_ besides that _pathetic _Quincy's death at my hands?"

"I am not going to answer that question…. but what I can say is that you might be 99% Hollow but there is a sliver of something else in your soul. As long as that exists, there is hope for you yet!"

* * *

"Thanks for the feast," comment- Bleach manga Chapter 293, page 7-9.

The lady doth _protest_ too much, me thinks-Hamlet-William Shakespeare.

Szayel is presented as left handed; however, I thought he would be the type to be ambidextrous, as way for him to be prepared for any combat situation.

Urahara's benihime has the ability, to create a red net to capture enemies and since Szayel was weakened, it worked.

Based on kanji, Uryuu means "rain dragon" and Ryuuken "dragon, bowstring" so I thought it be fun to add that in there.

Hopefully, my battle scenes made sense…writing those types of scenes is difficult for me. Also, first time writing Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi.

Longish chapter so I hope you enjoyed and R&R!

Aries31


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not Mine

* * *

"The world is all the richer for having a devil in it, so long as we keep our foot upon his neck,"**-William James**

"Without tolerance, our world turns into hell,"**- Friedrich Durrenmatt**

* * *

**November 2nd: 4:09pm, Dia de Los Muertos (Second Day of Holiday)**

"Haven't you learned your lesson, yet? There are certain things that you should not meddle with, Kisuke. There will be consquences for this…and again I doubt it will just be you who will be paying the price," Yoruichi lectured.

However, the one drawback to her resorting to her feline form was that it was hard for Kisuke to actually take her seriously. Who could resist rubbing the tummy of such a cute looking animal? He couldn't. Despite the change in appearance, it was still Yoruichi. A very capable and powerful woman that he admired. Since rescuing Rukia, there was no need for her to use this form. Yet, Kisuke knew from experience that there were only two reasons why Yoruichi would transform into a black cat. The first was that she wanted to be hidden.

The second was that she was pissed off at him.

When he moved to scratch the spot underneath her chin, he was greeted with an angry hiss.

_She's definitely upset with me._

"I know that I am taking a chance here. Even a giant leap of faith—"

"More than a giant leap!" Yoruichi interrupted, "He threw a cero at me when my back was turned and attacked Ishida without provocation. A monster like that cannot be trusted or reformed. We are talking about a Hollow here, one that is a former Espada. He's dangerous and you should turn him over to the Soul Society." As Yoruichi spoke, her tail began to flicker back and forth more rapidly until it became more like a whip. She struck Kisuke's nearest appendage.

"That hurt… Yoruichi," Kisuke removed his stinging hand.

"Good, maybe I can beat some sense into your brain."

"You know that I am not one for common sense… If I had any I would not have created the hogyoku in the first place. So many things could have been avoided if I have been more concerned with the ethical implications of what I was doing. Aizen would have still betrayed the Soul Society, because that was just a part of his nature but without my creation, he would have lacked such a powerful tool. Now, I see a chance for me to help undo the damage… this Szayel Aporro Granz needs our help. No one deserves the fate of becoming one of Kurotsuchi'stest subjects."

Yoruichi winced at the mention of that particular name. Most normal people did. Based on the information that Abarai Renji and Ishida had given him, the Octava was the Espada equivalent of Kurotsuchi. It seemed that the Gods had a sense of humor in pitting the two scientists together in battle. If Kurotsuchi had not intervened, Granz would have taken both Ishida and Abarai as test subjects. They would have been tortured and then killed in the most depraved way possible. However, Granz was and remains a Hollow. All a Hollow knows is a gnawing hunger that will never be sated. Hollows do not possess the ability to distinguish the difference between right and wrong. Granz' hunger manifested itself in a lust for knowledge. He could not fight against that part of his nature.

On the other hand, Captain Kurotsuchi knew the difference between right and wrong as a shinigami. He just did not give a fuck. Kurotsuchi felt no empathy or guilt about his actions that crossed the line of morality. Acquiring more knowledge was his only aim, and pity the fool that tried to get in his way. The Captain sacrificed his own men for selfish reasons, killed innocent Quincy, brutalized a "daughter" that he made to serve him, and violated the natural order on even more regular basis than anything that Kisuke had done. He was allowed to continue because the Soul Society needed his inventions and his crimes were never brought to light.

It seemed to Kisuke that Kurotsuchi Mayuri was the true monster.

_And who was the one that let the monster out of its cage? _

_Me._

_Another smart decision made by Urahara Kisuke. _

_Now, it seems that I at the verge of repeating myself with Granz. Perhaps I am going insane for repeating myself and expecting a different result this time around. Releasing Kurotsuchi from the Maggot's Nest was supposed to be a way for him to use his brain to benefit others. He has spilled more blood in the "name of science" than any good researcher should have. _

_But I feel that there is something good there…this Szayel would not have been allowed to return from the Underworld if there was no chance at redemption. Last night, I know saw him pull back at the last second because he could not kill Ishida. There is good in that tainted soul._

_The Octava should be given a chance. _

_Ishida Uryuu seems to be the key to bringing that virtuous side to the surface…now how am I going to get that stubborn Quincy and the pink haired Espada together. Hmmm._

Kisuke scratched his chin as he let his thoughts brew.

Yoruichi glared at him, "I still don't like this…and I will never trust a Hollow. However, for the moment you have my cooperation."

Kisuke scratched Yoruichi behind the ears before getting up the his cushion on the floor. "Now, I wonder why it's taking so long for our new friend to get settled into his new gigai."

"Oh Granz-kun!," Kisuke rapped his folded fan against the door of his small storage, "Come out now."

"No," the Octava's low and almost too smooth voice countered back, "This is completely unacceptable."

Kisuke titled his head, "Ah, well I am sorry that you did not expect me to seal away your powers along with your reistaiu though I am surprised that you were unable to anticipate that action."

"Of course I expected that reaction, from such a small-minded shinigami…that's not my issue," Szayel opened the door and stepped out. The only clothes that Kisuke could find on such short notice to fit Szayel's frame were his own.

"This is completely not acceptable…I am not wearing these rags and these abominations," Szayel pointed to the wooden sandals.

"I don't know," Kisuke tapped his fan against his chin, "I think we look like devilishly handsome twins…after the little powwow, perhaps the two of us should hit the town," Urahara wagged his eyebrows suggestively as he reached out to touch Szayel's shoulder.

An expression of pure horror crossed the Octava's face as he shoved Kisuke away, after recoiling from the man's rather innocent gesture.

"How DARE you attempt to manhandle me in such a fashion! I may have agreed to this deal but I have my standards. I don't have to suffer the touch of such inferior beings," Szayel raged as side stepped away from Kisuke.

Kisuke scratched his head in confusion, "All I was doing was teasing…

"For someone who technically is at our mercy…you sure are rather demanding," Yourhi snipped as she winded back and forth between Kisuke's legs.

In a second, Szayel's mood changed as he cocked his head at Yoruichi, "Fascinating…is it a creature that you created from artificial intelligence or the use of a modified soul?" Szayel commented in much more polite tone. However, Kisuke with just one glance could see the burning need in the Octava's orange eyes to pin the black cat down and start a series of dissections in order to understand how she was capable of speech.

_I have my work cut out for me, when it comes to Granz. _

Kisuke could tell that Yoruichi was not very amused with the Octava leering down at her with a very wide smirk. Yoruichi's golden eyes were mentally sending daggers to Szayel's face.

Kisuke nudged Yoruichi away with his foot, "I think we should leave the kitty alone…how about I show you my training grounds instead…that's where all the interesting people are hanging out."

Kisuke gestured Szayel to follow him as he opened up the trapdoor that lead to the underground chamber, "Hollows first."

* * *

**November 2nd: 4:17pm, Dia de Los Muertos (Second Day of Holiday)**

Szayel was not amused by Urahara Kisuke's antics. In fact, he almost preferred the comedic act of Neilel's former fraccion.

Though, he would never admit it he was actually impressed with Urahara's gigai; of course there could be improvements. _Everything in the World of the Living is flawed._

After sliding into his new body, Szayel had paused at the development of the last signs of his status as the Octava were gone. He had always been ashamed of the fact that he was unable through the use of his superior intelligent to climb the ranks. The gothic eight tattoo on his inner thigh seemed to mock him; it did not seem logical that someone as unmotivated as Starkk was able to become the Primara while he remained in the shadows. But still that symbol of his rank and the hole on the side of his hip had shaped his identity for so long. His past would always remain in his own mind, but there was no evidence of that time served.

Not like his service to _dear Aizen-sama_ was filled with dear memories. Humiliation and degradation were often the flavors of the day.

However, he now had a new "master" in the form of a blond haired shinigami with a terrible sense of humor. Even he would have greatly preferred to remain upstairs in order to track down the interesting cat, also known as future test subject, he had been forced to climb down the rickety rope ladder into the man's training grounds. The fake blue sky felt tacky and overdone, but then he had lived several lifetimes under such a dome in Los Noches. The presence of it here made Szayel wonder if by chance Aizen-sama had stolen the stupid idea.

The rest of the landscape with its red sand, crevices, and random rock formations almost felt similar to Hueco Mundo. Perhaps that was the point but the more vibrant colors made it quite clear that this was the home of beings that were still alive. As Szayel pondered this environment, Urahara lazily flipped his fan open before touching Szayel on the shoulder.

Of course, Szayel recoiled and greeted the overfamiliar touch with a pointed snarl.

"Normal people do touch each other, Granz-kun. If you are to stay in World of the Living…you are going to adapt to it," Urahara said softly with a sigh in his voice, "I think it will be best if I gather the kids before…introducing you. _Stay here_," Urahara ordered as he sped off into the distance using his shumpo.

_Am I his servant now? I don't think so; this is only an arrangement that seems to benefit me at the moment. If Aizen could betray this blonde shinigami in order to get what he wanted then I am perfectly capable of biting into his neck to get my freedom back. I think that I will enjoy slowly devouring Urahara from the feet up, slicing off those smug lips, and then while he is still alive I will electrocute each synapse in his measly brain._

_It will be quite delicious. _

Szayel licked his lips and pushed back his pink locks; _I will make everyone pay one day…especially Urahara and the Quincy._

_After I am done collecting my data, of course. _

CRASH

Szayel snapped his neck around in the direction of the booming sound. His first move was to use sonido to investigate the commotion in the otherwise silent training ground. When his body remained firmly planted to the sand; Szayel internally cursed himself for not remembering about his new defective state. Unless his spiritual body was released from his gigai form, Szayel remained powerless and trapped.

_How humiliating…and foolish of me. _

Szayel hesitantly began to manually move his feet in order to investigate the new stimuli in his environment. He despised being bored, after all. _It will also be a chance to test out this body of mine in action…to personally see the limitations of a human body. _

_Under Aizen's command, I never did get a chance to dissect a human being. It's a pity because those statistics would have been helpful around now._

Szayel increased his speed; though it felt like he was barely moving. This gigai felt so clunky and cumbersome as Szayel commanded it to move on to faster speeds. The lungs that allowed him to breath seemed to be on fire and in the back of his throat Szayel could taste diluted iron. At any other time the taste of blood would be splendid.

But this was his blood and it only remained him of his weakness. Preoccupied with his feelings of inaquecty, Szayel did not pay attention to the rocks on the ground. He let out a slight shriek when he tumbled forward after his sandal struck one particular rock at a bad angle.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!," Szayel pounded his fist into the earth and scattering stones in all directions. He then decided that it would be better to go barefoot and he kicked off the offensive sandals.

Rising to his feet, Szayel decided that running like prey was beneath him. Though it was possible that he did not want to acknowledge his physical weakness at the moment. Now, he simply ambled in the direction of the noise that caught his attention. He wiped a few droplets of perspiration from his forehead. Szayel examined the beads of sweat before wiping them away.

_So disgusting._

Szayel reached a large rock formation; here he could finally hear voices behind it. With some effort, he climbed up a few feet from the top to a spot where he could observe what was going on and still be hidden from view. Sitting seemed to be making his legs more comfortable and ease the tingling sensation in his thighs; Szayel frowned. _It's not like I was even pushing this body that hard. _

Below him, Szayel heard a very familiar voice, spiked with irritation, taunted, "Kurosaki, is that best that you can do?"

_Quincy_.

Craning his neck against his shelter, Szayel was able to seen observe the scene before him. On one end, a brawny teenager stood while, the Quincy with his version of his traditional uniform (no long tunic or cape…really it was quite the shame) was trying to hold himself up by using the nearest pile of rocks. It was obvious to his eye, that the boy was barely able to stand with his shaking limps, bruised face, and a long tear to his uniform that revealed a tantalizing peak at smooth creamy flesh.

"I basically threw you into a wall of solid rock…you're the one that is in trouble here. Not me." a teenager dressed in the robes of a shinigami, bright orange hair, and a very large sword argued back, as he put a hand to his mouth in a mocking fake yawn, "Honestly, I don't see the point of this…

_Hmm…so this is the Visored boy that both Aizen and Grimmjow were so interested in. I guess he would be a unique specimen but he looks as an intelligent as the red-haired shinigami. _

_And that booming sound before had to be the result of throwing little Ishida-kun. Impressive and I must say that I approve of his method. A bruised and beaten Quincy is always a lovely sight, for me at least. _

"Don't be concerned about me. A Quincy's endurance for pain is legendary; these," Ishida-kun pointed at the deep bruises and bloodied skin, "are nothing."

"Sure, so it's a part of your great strategy to be beaten to a pulp?" Kurosaki scowled, "I don't want to do this anymore," he stated as he thrusted his overgrown zanpakutou into the earth and crossed his arms, "you look like shit, Ishida. Actually, you look worse than shit. After what happened last night, I should never go along with sparring with you today. This isn't right."

"I'm fine!" Uryuu sputtered out as he reformed a bow in his hands, "Just give me your best shot, Kurosaki, unless you don't want to admit that I can beat you even in this state. You should never underestimate me."

Crossing his arms around his chest, the shinigami responded with a curt, "No." And with disapproval lining this face, Kurosaki then added, "I don't know what you're trying to prove, Ishida, but's not worth it to destroy yourself in the process."

Watching with fierce attention as the two teenagers continued to bicker, Szayel failed to notice the fact that he was losing his purpose against the rocks that created his hiding spot. Unable to stop himself, Szayel slide the ground and landed in an ungraceful heap. As he lifted his head upwards he was faced with the curious look of the carrot-haired shinigami and an arrow pressed to his throat.

"Why aren't you dead, Octava?" Ishida growled as his eyes burned against with such lovely hate.

_Shit. Maybe I should have listened to Urahara, for I doubt these two idiots will listen to me or understand the fact that I am now…basically human._

_R&R_

_Cheers_

_Aries31_


End file.
